It is known that such a display device generally comprises,                means for determining the flight plan of the aircraft which comprises, in a standard fashion, a plurality of successive waypoints;        display means for presenting in a textual manner, on a viewing screen of the aircraft, for example a multifunctional control and display screen of MCDU type (“Multifunction Control and Display Unit”), a flight plan page comprising a set of indications which illustrates said flight plan. This set of indications makes it possible to identify said waypoints and moreover provides additional information, such as the transit time, the altitude or the speed, which relate to these waypoints; and        actuation means which enable an operator to scroll said set of indications which is in general presented only in part on the viewing screen because of its significant size.        
The flight plan may also be displayed, in a graphical manner, on a navigation screen, for example of ND type (“Navigation Display”).
With a standard display device such as this, to plan a flight strategy by flight phases (climb, cruise, descent, etc.), the pilot must access other pages, with the aid of a button of the MCDU screen or by way of a shortcut which is totally separate from the aforesaid flight plan page. Within the framework of military use, for example on a military transport plane, the flight phases may comprise military phases such as a parachute drop, a low-altitude flight, in-flight refuelling, an autonomous approach, or a search and rescue procedure Moreover, with a standard display such as this, the pilot cannot directly associate the parts of his flight plan with parameters tied to the corresponding flight phase, this possibly being necessary in certain flight situations.